theologyprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lord and Savior....What it Really Means
I am personally a rather logical a person who really dislikes people who do not live according to their “worldview”. I think people who call Jesus as their “Lord” and “Savior” but live their lives the same as the world are especially the most annoying. You see, if Christ truly is our “Savior” and He we truly believe that He saved us and that is the best thing in the entire world that has ever happened to us, than it should make us so RADICAL for Christ. If we truly believe that He saved us than we should be so grateful that we every moment of our lives should be thanking and praising Christ. If someone saves me from drowning I will certainly thank and praise that person for “saving” me. But how much more should we give thanks and praise the God who saved us from eternal death, from destruction, inner turmoil, an sin!?! How much more? If we truly believe that Jesus saved us than we should be proclaiming it to everyone we see. If this is truly the best things that could happen to us, than we should be telling everyone about this Savior who saved us. If it is really is, than we should not be scared or ashamed of sharing the gospel to anyone because Christ is really my Savior and the Savior of the world. Whenever I have a very deep and passionate prayer I get on my knees and cry out Lord, Lord, help me Lord. Almost every other word coming out of my mouth is Lord when I am crying out to my Lord! Lord in my mind is a beautiful and majestic way of saying Master. Every time I call God “Lord”, I am saying that He is my master and that I am going to submit to Him. God is truly the Lord. He is the master, the creator, the everything of the world. We are lucky just to be allowed to utter the simple yet deep word of “Lord”. If we truly believe that Jesus is Lord, than we should want to submit our lives and everything to Him. We should have a complete surrender of everything to the Lord because if He really is the Lord we should have a desire and want to please our merciful Lord. We should want to desire to live our lives like that of our Lord because He is the perfect example and leader of how to live our lives. If Jesus Christ is Lord, than we should live so radically different, we should live so differently that everyone knows who our Lord is! Probably one of the most annoying things is when I get on facebook, go to someones page, and can’t tell if they are a Christian or not unless I look at their “religious view” because everything else on their facebook points to the world as their “lord”. Jesus Christ is my Lord and Savior. That makes someone really think and question…..is Jesus truly my Savior? Do I truly believe that He saved me? Because if I really do, I should live my life a new way. Because if He is my Savior and He has made me a knew creation, than shouldn’t I live like it? Same goes for Jesus as my Lord…..do I live like He is my Lord and or the world is my lord?